Baby, It's Cold Outside
by ChineseRoseWolf69
Summary: TamakixHaruhi. RATED M FOR A REASON! Disclaimer: only the plot is mine. nothing else.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I haven't typed anything new in a while, so HERE IT IS! **

**This was done as a birthday present for my best friend/sister, and I am considering doing a chapter 2 for xmas. **

**Thanks!**

**Btw- this is not yaoi or yuri. This is more like my first story. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **

The doorbell rang, and Haruhi ran to answer the door. She had so much to do before she went back to school.

Opening the door, she was bombarded with voices all talking at once.

"Haruhi!"

"Hello Haruhi."

"Haru-chan!"

Haruhi blinked, staring at everyone from the Host club.

"Guys, what are you guys doing here?" she asked, slightly irritated. With them here, she would never get all her work done.

"We had nothing better to do," Hikaru said.

"So we thought we'd see how commoners lived," Kaoru finished.

"Well, now you see. Go home."

"Haruhi, I am disappointed. I would expect more from someone who owes 8 million yen," Kyoya said.

Haruhi sighed. She had no other choice.

"Come in, but don't touch anything," she sighed, holding her door open.

Everyone crowded into her living room, except for Haruhi. She started cooking, thanking God her dad would be gone for a few days.

Tamaki walked into the kitchen and seemed surprised. "Haruhi, why are you in here? Everyone else is in the living room," he said.

"I'm cooking, Sempi. I will be in there in a moment," she replies.

Tamaki stays silent, watching the effortlessness Haruhi seemed to have.

Rolling up his sleeves, Tamaki walked up to her. "How can I help?"

Haruhi looked up at him, suspicious. "I can handle this myself," she says.

"I know. But 2 people might make it go faster."

Sighing in defeat, Haruhi showed Tamaki how to chop vegetables.

* * * AFTER DINNER* * *

"Well, we're going home," Mori says quietly. He grabs already-sleeping Honey and carries him to the door. "Thanks." With a nod, he turned to leave. Honey opened his eyes long enough to say "Good, Haru-chan."

Hikaru and Kaoru were next, after a very exciting moment. (**A/N: I'll leave that to your imagination… lol ;D**)

Then Kyoya, awake and alert.

Until all that was left were Tamaki and Haruhi. Tamaki said he didn't want to go home- no one wanted him- and asked to spend the night.

Putting Tamaki in her room, Haruhi curled up on the couch. She loved her dad, but would not sleep in his bed.

Shivering, she pulled the too-small blanket closer. She heard footsteps and looked up to see Sempi come into the room.

"What are you doing out here? It's cold," he says.

Haruhi shrugs. "I've been cold before. No big deal," she says.

Tamaki just rolls his eyes and walks over, picks her up, and carries her to her room. Gently, he pulls the covers back and lays her down, covering her. He then got in on the other side, careful to not touch her. Which wasn't easy, considering how small the bed was.

"What are you doing, Sempi?" she asked quietly.

"Making sure you stay warm," he replies.

They lay like that for quite some time, until Haruhi thought Tamaki was asleep. She was really cold.

Rolling over, she cautiously wrapped her arm around the King's stomach, laying her head on his chest. She heard his heart speed up, and tensed when she felt an arm around her.

Gradually, Haruhi relaxed as she warmed up. Tamaki felt this and smiled.

"Glad I could help," he whispered.

She laughed softly. "Thanks."

She was half asleep when she felt him move.

"Sorry for crushing you," she said as she pulled way.

"You're perfect," Tamaki said.

Haruhi leaned up and looked down at him. She had a crush on him, and hearing him say that meant so much to her.

Smiling, Haruhi leaned back down. She snuggled into Tamaki's chest again. She felt Tamaki look down at her, and she tilted her head up to look up at him. This caused their lips to brush together in a brief kiss.

Pulling back slightly, Haruhi blushed deeply.

Tamaki was stunned. He had just kissed Haruhi. It seemed like everyone but Haruhi knew of the passion he felt towards her.

Looking into each other's eyes, they moved as one, bringing their lips together again.

They kissed softly, enjoying the feel of their lips moving against the others.

Slowly, Tamaki pulled away. "I shouldn't have done that," he says.

"Me either," Haruhi replies.

Both were breathing heavily. Tamaki leaned down and kissed her deeply, taking a risk.

Haruhi gasped and kissed him back.

Smiling, Tamaki leaned forward and rolled, trapping Haruhi under him.

Haruhi pulled away, gasping for breath.

"Haruhi…" Tamaki whispered.

"Tamaki…" Haruhi whispered back.

As one, both came together, a fire in their veins.

They fought to get each other's clothes off. Reaching a hand down, Tamaki fingered Haruhi gently, getting her used to the sensations. Haruhi tensed, unused to what he was doing. But quickly, she relaxed.

Hesitantly, she reached out and wrapped her hand around him. He gasped, closing her eyes, and fingering her harder.

Haruhi gasped, arching off the bed. She shuddered in climax.

Tamaki pulled away from the bed, but came back quickly, opening a condom. He got back onto the bed and positioned himself between her legs. Slowly, Tamaki pushed into Haruhi.

She gasped, fighting the pain. But it was too much when he broke her virginity. The years fell from her clenched eyes.

Tamaki stilled, kissing the tears away.

"I'm sorry. I will stop if you want," he says.

"No. the pain will be gone in a second," she replies.

Once it did subside, she moved her hips, taking more of Tamaki in.

Tamaki groaned and pushed all the way into her.

Slowly, he pulled out and pushed in. but as Haruhi got used to the sensations, the pace increased.

Haruhi moaned, arching her back as she came. Tamaki followed soon after.

Tamaki collapsed, careful not to crush Haruhi.

"Wow," he said, panting.

Haruhi laughed. "Yup."

They cuddled and fell asleep.

"Quite the development we have here," Kyoya said.

"Oh yeah," Hikaru said, glued to the window.

The twins grinned, watching Tamaki and Haruhi sleep.

**A/N: again, tell me what you think. **

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SISSY! LOVE YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HEYY GUYS! I know I haven't posted anything in a while, but… oh well deal with it :P I've been reeeeaaaally busy. But now I have some time :P**

**Anyway, this is a continuation of a b-day fic, but a friend wrote most of it for my b-day, which was in November, but I finally got around to posting it. **

**Thanks, and let the story continue!**

A week later, everyone returned to school. As Haruhi walked to the music room the Host Club occupied, she heard whispers. She looked over to where a group of girls were talking quietly and giggling. But as she got closer, they spotted her and stopped talking immediately.

Confused, Haruhi decided to brush it off. But as the day went on, the whispers got louder, and after a while, weren't even being hidden. Haruhi tried her hardest to pretend it wasn't affecting her, but it was.

With her first customer, she finally had enough.

"So… how's Tamaki?" the girl asked.

"Sempi? Fine, I guess… I haven't seen him today," Haruhi replied.

"That's not what I meant," the girl replied, blushing.

"Then what did you mean?"

"… Rumor has it… you and Tamaki… are… together…" the girl whispered.

"WHAT?!" Haruhi shrieked.

"It was just a rumor, I never believed it, I should never have brought it up, I'm so sorry-" the rambled apologetically.

Calming down some, Haruhi says "Will you excuse me for a moment?" and ran out of the room, into an empty classroom, where Tamaki found her 20 minutes later.

"Haruhi?"

"They know!" she cried.

"Who knows what?" he asked gently, sitting next to her.

"Everyone! Everyone knows we slept together…"

"…"

Getting up, Haruhi looked at him. "See you around, Sempi." She left, running all the way home.

Thankfully, her father wasn't there. He freaked out at the sight of tears, and Haruhi couldn't deal with that at the moment.

Slumped against the couch, she cried for an hour, then realized tears weren't going to change anything. Haruhi got up, changed, and started working.

She needed to get her mind off of everything that had happened.

As she was making dinner for herself, the doorbell rang. She didn't want to answer it, but manners won as she walked to the door.

Opening it, she was greeted by a stack of boxes.

"Um… Can I help you?"

"Can I come in?"

"Sempi?"

"The one and only."

"What are you doing here?"

"Will you let me in?"

"I suppose."

Tamaki walked in, and dumped all of the boxes on the floor.

"What are those for?"

"They're from the Host Club."

"Wow…"

"Yeah… it was also an excuse to come and see you…"

"Why would you want to see me? Everyone's calling me a whore."

"Well, screw them. You're not a whore."

"How not?"

"A whore sleeps with anyone. But you… you're not like that."

"Why do you think that?"

"Because… well… um…"

"Tamaki, please just leave me alone for a while," she said as she sank onto the floor.

"Haruhi…" he knelt next to her, pulling her into his arms. "I didn't say anything about our night together because it meant so much to me. To say 'we slept together' sounds horrible. But," he pulled away to look her in the eye. "I don't know how you feel, and I didn't want to-"

Whatever Tamaki had been about to say was smothered as Haruhi leaned up and kissed him. Finally, she pulled away. "It was amazing for me too," she said, blushing.

Smiling softly, Tamaki leaned down and kissed her again, pulling her closer.

They sat there for a while, just kissing softly. Haruhi pulled away reluctantly.

"We shouldn't be doing this. This is why people are harassing us…"

"I don't care. I-I-I love you, Haruhi."

Looking up at him, Haruhi wanted to cry. "Tamaki… Sempi… I love you too…"

Smiling, Tamaki picked her up, carried her to the bedroom, and laid her on the bed. Slowly, he pulled her clothes off, kissing her skin as it was revealed. Stripping himself of his clothes, he kissed her deeply.

"Haruhi…"

"Tamaki…"

Slowly, he entered her. Both moaned loudly. It felt so good.

They stared into each other's eyes as Tamaki started to move.

Moaning, he moved faster and faster. Haruhi's moans joined his. Their eyes never broke contact.

Faster and faster he went. Until finally, both moaned loudly and came at the same time.

Collapsing, Tamaki pulled her close and kissed her softly.

There was no need for words. They lay together, curled in the other's arms.

The next day, they held hands everywhere they went. No one made any comments, fearing the wrath of the Host Club and it's King.

**And… end! I loved this story. Again- sorry for taking so long to post this chapter. BTW, this is the end of this story. **

**Hoped you enjoyed yourself, and please leave a review!**


End file.
